


This Is Your Home Now

by nerdyjedi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyjedi/pseuds/nerdyjedi
Summary: This is based off of How To Train Your Dragon 2.But,instead of Valka getting taken,it was you.Im trying to fit this in with the events of the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

You waited for all the commotion to wear down and Valka happened to see you."Ahh,Y/N what a wonderful surprise.Come in."You smile and say,"Hello,Valka.I brought a gift for the baby."You hand her a small box.When she opens it she gasps,"Oh,my.This is a wonderful gift.Im sure Hiccup will love it.Come why don't you give it to him."She picks up Hiccup and you say,"Hello,little guy,I have a little rattle for you to play with."you give it to Hiccup and he immediately giggles and shakes it."Oh!He loves it!He really loves it!"You exclaim.Valka giggles."It's not just the rattle he likes.My husband and I appreciate you stopping by,Y/N.Would you like some supper?"You reply,"Id love to,but I really must be going."You say goodbye to Valka and walk into the night,unaware what was about to occur.


	2. The Invasion

Fire.So much fire.The whole village cried out as a bunch of dragons swooping down and taking anything they can and setting fire.But you had a secret,only you and Valka knew.You liked dragons.You see a man about to smite a monstrous nightmare and screamed at him and pulling the axe away,setting the creature free.The man gave you a strange glare and ran away.You pause.Valka.Hiccup.You rush over to the house which had a hole in it.You run in and saw a large dragon near the baby.It was a stormcutter.What shocked you is that the dragon seemed to be playing with Hiccup.It quickly turned around and saw you.You froze in fear,but that quickly went away it looked into your eyes and you looked into his when its soul seemed to reflect your own.Suddenly you hear a crash,and the dragon roared and Stoik tried to attack it."No!please stop!"Valka ran in too,but it was too late.You felt yourself being lifted higher and higher into the air.But for some reason you weren't afraid.At least not as much as you thought you'd be.


	3. The Alpha

You have no idea how long you've been carried in the air;minutes,hours,it didnt matter.Worry swept over you.What happened to Hiccup?Was his family alright?Or the village?!Suddenly you felt a thump as the stormcutter dropped you on something soft.It felt like,grass.And there was a lake with a waterfall nearby.Tall peaks of what appears to be ice encased the area.You look around only to be surrounded by dragons;dragons of all sizes.A couple tiny ones ran over to you and playfully tackled you.'They must be babies.Cute little guys.'The stormcutter that brought you here approached you slowly.You had no idea what was going to happen.Suddenly,he nuzzled you;and so did a few more dragons.You smile and run your hand gently across the large dragons face."I think ill call you,Cloudjumper."He made a sound,indicating that he liked the name and the dragons continued their friendly behavior.They must sense that you like dragons and are no harm.  
Just then a loud bellow rumbled underneath the water,causing the dragons to stop nuzzling me and walk to the edge,with Cloudjumper in front.All of a sudden they all bow their heads as the largest dragon Ive ever seen came out of the water.You gasp.'Oh my goodness.Its a Bewilderbeast.Ive read all about them,too.They're rare.'The large dragon glanced down at you.It didn't seem angry at all.In fact,he seemed rather pleased and at peace with your presence.He then glanced at Cloudjumper and asked in Dragonese."Is this the one?Is she the human who has been saving my subjects from being slaughtered by the wicked humans?"(oh yeah,forgot to mention that you try to save the dragons that people in your village try to kill,especially in a raid)Cloudjumper nodded and replied,"Yes,my Alpha.Ive been watching her from the first time I arrived on her island and she is definitely the one.I have witnessed her kind and bold deeds.Unfortunatly,I also know that she has been orphaned at a young age and has been mistreated;I feel we may be able to help her."The Alpha replied proudly,"And indeed we shall.I do believe that not all humans are bad,and she isn't one of them.She will be loved and cherished by us and shall be raised and taught by us."All the dragons roared,"As you wish,my Alpha."The bewilderbeast turned back to you and lowered his head and breathed a soft,cool puff of ice,and you now realize that this is your new home.


	4. Learning the Ways of a Dragon

It's been years since you were "adopted" into the dragon nest.You were taught how to communicate,hunt,defend,let you ride them,even play with the little ones(which was really enjoyable).  
You were loved by each and every one of them and whenever they saw you they practically dog-piled you and licked and nuzzled you.

 

Meanwhile,back on Berk...  
Stoik the Vast was securing the cages to the dragon pens while his now grown son,Hiccup Horrendus the Third said,"Bud dad,maybe we can talk to this Drago guy and make peace once and for all."The chief turned and replied,"I wish we could son,but he is a madman.Several years ago,we were having a meeting with the council and he appears,saying if we bow down to him,he can settle the disputes.We all laughed,but the man turned and said we'll be sorry and suddenly the whole place set aflame."Hiccup just reply,There has to be a way to restore peace and protect the village and dragons."Stoik replied,"Son,you will be chief one day when I am gone,and a fine one will you be;but know this.A chief must protect his own.""Hiccup,your father is right."Valka appears."I know you want to make peace with Drago but it cannot be done.Like your father said,it cannot be done."Valka walked with her son."You know,son,you and I aren't the only ones who loved dragons."Hiccup asked,"Well,we did save Berk from the Red Death."Valka chuckled."Yes,but I was talking about when you were first born.There was a young girl who admired dragons as much as I do.Unfortunately,she wen missing several years ago;she was never heard from again."Hiccup said,"Wow.What did her parents do?"Valka shook her head sadly."She had no parents.She was still living in the orphanage.I believe she was sixteen at the time she disappeared.But she did meet you.Her name was Y/N."


	5. Chapter 5

One morning,you were making plans to go on a short flight,just for the fun of it.You loved the feeling of the wind blowing in your hair and your face.You felt  
a nudge against your side.A light purple gronkle playfully glee in at you."Oh,Violet you want a belly rub don't you?"She immediately responds by rolling inter her back.And you begin to scratch her belly,making the dragon wiggle."Dont worry Violet,Im just going on a small flight.You wanna come?"The dragon stood up,making you take that as a 'yes'.  
Cloudjumper walked close to your side."Alright.Its flight time."The stormcutter bent down,allowing you to mount him."Let's fly!"The three of you set off,and you look behind to see a few more of your dragon friends follow behind."You guys wanna go,too?Aww,ok."You giggle.  
You left the icy nest and the heat of the warm sun hit you.So warm.You flew high into the sky.Violet flew close enough so you can rub her head.But Cloudjumper grumbled."What's the matter,Cloudjumper?You see something?"You immediately see what your dragon saw.Another dragon in the distance-wait,was that a person on its back?You fly within the mists to remain hidden yet to investigate.  
Meanwhile,hiccup laid on the back of Toothless."Dont worry bud.I won't let anything bad happen to you.I promise.  
Suddenly,he heard a growl.Toothless cautiously looks over and sees something poking through the misty clouds."It's ok,Bud.No sudden moves,alright?"Too late.A dragon leaped though the clouds and Hiccup wondered."Is that a dragon rider?Ive never seen her before."The dragon got closer to them and the two dragons growled at each other."Who are you?"Hiccup asked.The stranger said nothing except pointed a staff towards him and suddenly a purple gronkle grabbed Hiccup and flew away.This caused Toothless to fall into the cool sea.


	6. Chapter 6

The purple gronkle dropped Hiccup into a creepy cave,surrounded by the strange rider and other dragons."Where did you take me?Who are you?"You finally spoke."I think I should be asking you that question,dragon stealer."Hiccup nearly choked."Stealer?Heck no!I train dragons and ride them-look.my name is Hiccup-"'Hiccup.I know that name.'He continued,"My father is Stoik the Vast,chief of Berk."The stranger gasped."Hic-Hiccup?Is it really you?"Hiccup looked confused."Should I know you?"You replied,"No,you wouldn't remember me.I met you when you were just born.My name is Y/N."Hiccup replied."My mother told me about you.She mentioned you disappeared and never was seen again."You chuckle."Yes.She was right.I was an orphan at the time when Cloudjumper over here picked me up and basically everyone here adopted me."Hiccup asked."Youve lived here for twenty years?How did you survive?"You answer."Ive learned how to live like a dragon;communicate,hunt,fight,all of it."Hiccup took a deep breath."Wow.just wow."You chuckle.Suddenly,Violet jumped on top of Hiccup."Oh,don't mind Violet.She may look tough but she wouldn't hurt a fly-unless someone she cares about is on the line."Violet licked Hiccup as he chuckled,"Yeah,I can see that.By the way,where's my dragon?"As if on cue,two deadly bladders flew in and dropped Toothless on the ground by his rider."Toothless!Youre alright!I was so worried!"You observe Hiccup."You-you befriended dragons?"He replies,"Yeah.me and a few of my friends saved all of Berk from a Red Death because of it.The villagers and my parents learned to love them eventually."You gasped."You can't be serious.Dragons,living free on Berk?"The Viking nodded.But I heard there were dragon trappers bringing dragons to a guy named Drago Bludfist."You freeze.You thought you'd never hear that name again.


End file.
